Flamer de Closet
by TheGreenRice
Summary: Una pareja de jóvenes se ofreció como voluntaria para interpretar los peores escenarios que se pueden presentar cuando eres un escritor aficionado y tienes tiempo libre. Yamazaki Sousuke x Nanase Haruka.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del autor:**

Este será un fic bien cortito, los capítulos son bien cortos.

El nombre se debe a que son situaciones que he leído y me han decepcionado mucho, son cosas que detesto en los fics; no pretendo ofender a nadie, todos tienen su manera de e escribir. Yo admito que mi manera de escribir también es cansona, no me vengan Haters, solo que cuando escriben cosas como estas que voy a parodiar, siento que mi cabeza va a estallar.

Bueno en caso de que no haya quedado claro, la pareja protagonista de esta serie de sátiras es el SouHaru... amen.

Los personajes de Free no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran muchos personajes hubieran muerto, y Sousuke sería el mejor y no tendría una lesión... son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y AnimationDo.

 **Capítulo 1 – Rapidito.**

Una mañana de verano en el famosa restaurante "Nanase And Friends" se encontraban dos oficiales que estaban a punto de pedir su orden, uno de ellos era Yamazaki Sousuke; un tipo bastante popular en la zona desde que un día persiguiendo a un ladrón de panties, el joven policía se quitó la camisa después de haber sido mojada por convenientes rociadores de jardín que encontraba a su paso, era un poco molesto ya que entorpecía su persecución con el "temido" rufián, pero todas las mujeres del vecindario agradecían que si existía un Dios, ya que tenían la oportunidad de echarse tremendo banquete visual.

Y su compañero Rin, o "el que nunca fue al dentista en su maldita vida", era un joven no tan atractivo como el anterior; tenía un buen cuerpo... pero pareciera que a nadie le atrajera después de haber visto el de su compañero.

Sousuke pediría el especial de "Croquettes de Porc Douces", que consistía en croquetas de cerdo bañadas en miel y ralladura de oro, sobre un fino plato hecho con piel de cerdo.

Rin iba a irse por el nombre más seguro, el que se encontraba bajo el título del platillo de la casa, el "Maquereau Coulant", no sabía que rayos contenía el platillo pero por el nombre sabía que sería algo extremadamente fino y exquisito; algo digno de cualquier paladar francés. Lo que Rin no sabía era que el _Maquereau Coulant_ era un platillo de caballa asada, bañado en chocolate belga, decorado con una hoja de lechuga puesta a medio ganchete, no era para ser ingerida así que cuál era el drama.

Habiendo decidido lo que querían, Rin ordenó por los dos, diciendo casi en un murmullo los nombres de los platillos para no avergonzarse a sí mismo con su pronunciación. Habiendo superado aquello, Rin no pudo evitar notar que Sousuke se encontraba algo sonrojado y agitado. Rin se acercó a él y le pregunto confidente _que qué era lo que le ocurría_ , y Sousuke le contesto:

-¿No viste al chico que nos atendió?, a mí nunca me han gustado los hombres; tú me conoces Rin, yo amo las tetas, y he salido solo con modelos durante lo largo de toda mi vida, y las amo, pero no sé, ese chico de cabello negro ... me enamore de él... ¿no viste como me miraba?- Sousuke sorbió un poco del vaso con agua que le habían servido y miró a Rin a los ojos.- le voy a decir a Nastya Zhidkova que no puedo ser su novio, que este chico es el único al que le pertenece mi corazón... esto debe ser el destino.

-Sí, creo que también le gustas, esa manera en la que retiró el menú de tu mano con la cara más indiferente del mundo, fue tan obvio, Sousuke si no te interesara este sujeto realmente sentiría pena por él, porque obviamente te desea, envuelto en un laso rojo debajo de su árbol de Navidad.- Rin uso su tono sarcástico, ¿qué rayos le pasaba a Sousuke?, ¿de cuándo acá era partidario del amor a primera vista?

-Si no me vas a apoyar preferiría que te guardases tus opiniones, sé que él también me ama, es como un sexto sentido que tengo.

-Mientras tanto, el amor platónico de Sousuke-

Haruka era un chico callado, frio, y sin ninguna preocupación, su restaurante era muy reconocido debido a los extraños platillos que serbia. Todo era parte de una cruel burla a la ignorancia del frívolo cliente gastronómico promedio; debido a que todos los nombres eran palabras al azar las cuales tradujo al francés con traductor google. Nadie sabía lo que estaba ordenando. Aquellos cabezas de aire se hacían los interesantes dándole _**De tin marín, de do pingüé**_ al elegir aquellos locos platillos para después quedar fascinados con lo que habían escogido. Y si quedaban fallo o no les gustaba, para no quedar mal, gastaban más dinero en platillos adicionales, era increíble, estos tontos eran una mina de oro.

Hasta había casos en donde otros idiotas solo se basaban en la atractiva apariencia de un arroz con mango que le vieron a otro papanatas en la mesa de al lado; en fin, no había fallo, todos caían en la estafa, y lo peor era que terminaban aumentando su autoestima, creyéndose críticos de buen comer. Simplemente patético... Haruka era un maldito genio.

Aun así, Haruka, futuro magnate que pacta con el diablo, se sentía extraño desde hace un rato, hace dos minutos específicamente, su corazón no paraba de latir; algo le estaba ocurriendo, él sabía que cuando llegara el momento, sabría de qué se trataba, mientras tanto solo seguiría con su trabajo.

Haruka preparó ambos platillos y se los llevo a la mesa a ambos chicos. Sousuke coqueteaba con Haruka deportivamente, usando su matadora sonrisa de millonario, alias: _el_ _caballero de la noche_. Aunque Rin veía absurda toda aquella danza de pavonaría, Sousuke estaba satisfecho al ver que su plato estaba repleto de croquetas de cerdo, él juraba que Haruka le había servido ración extra por estar enamorado de él. Rin, por su parte, no terminaba de gustarle lo que había ordenado, pero para no pasar pena pediría otra cosa del menú para completar... Cayó en la trampa tal y como Haruka había planeado.

-Espera, antes de que te vayas, quería decirte que eres muy lindo.- al parecer Sousuke no le gustaba andarse con rodeos, sabía que si se iba de ese restaurante sin antes expresarle su reciproco amor, Haruka nunca seria suyo. Oh, a quién engaña, él sabía que Haruka seria suyo sí o sí. Rin deicidio ignorar aquel bochorno que no tenía nada que ver con él y concentrarse en el que sí; el nuevo plato que le habían colocado sobre la mesa se veía aún menos apetitoso que el otro, es más, qué coño era esta mierda…

-Yo llevo pensando desde hace un rato que eres muy ardiente. – le expresó secamente. O era el maestro del sarcasmo o ese muchacho nació sin sal.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- le pregunto Sousuke.

-Apenas nos conocemos; creo que han pasado aproximadamente veintitrés minutos desde que entraste por esa puerta, y podrías tener malas intenciones. Quién sabe, podrías estar detrás de mi dinero o casado o ser un demente. Estaría arriesgándome a que me picaras en pedacitos y me sirvieras como platillo principal en una extraña cena satánica con tus hermanos de secta… pero acepto... esto debe ser el destino.- Dijo Haruka con la cara más inexpresiva pero sincera que tenía.

-Lo mismo pensé, ¿viste Rin?... oye, ¿podrías dejar de jugar con tu comida y prestarme atención?- Sousuke le dio una cachetada a Rin que lo dejó privado en el suelo, pero tranquilos niños, en esta historia nadie muere, para su tranquilidad Rin estaba agradecido por ese golpe ya que le daba la excusa perfecta para no tener fuerzas de seguir llevándose cucharadas a la boca, ¡oh, Sousuke era tan atento!, salvó a Rin de una indigestión.- Definitivamente este es el destino.

Haruka y Sousuke se tomaron de las manos y se miraron fijamente.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Nanase Haruka.

-Y el mio Yamazaki Sousuke.- Sousuke soltó una de sus manos para alcanzar una de las croquetas de su plato. Estaban mejor de lo que esperaba.- debe ser por la ralladura de oro.- dijo exquisitamente.- Rin _quiero volver a este restaurante_.

-¿No se supone que deberías decir eso cuando todavía no le has declarado tu amor a la persona de la que te enamoraste en dicho restaurante?

-¿De dónde sacaste ese cliché?, lo digo por las croquetas.

-Ah ya... supongo que probare una.- Sousuke el muerto de hambre casi le fractura la mano al pobre de Rin .No estaba dispuesto a compartir sus croquetas del amor con aquel no creyente del destino.

¿Podrá Sousuke sobrellevar una cita, y a su vez una relación, con alguien que no es ni mujer ni modelo?, ¿Rin llegara a comer algo esa noche?, ¿quién será el personaje misterioso?, descúbralo en el próximo capítulo de "Flamer de closet".

 **Notas del Autor:**

Tenía muchas ganas de escribir esto xD, así actualizare bien rapidito junto con Incomodo.

Lo sé es un disparate, pero esa es la idea… ODIO LOS FICS EN DONDE SE ENAMORAN A LOS 0.5 SEGUNDOS DE CONOCIDOS :I

Bueno espero me sigan leyendo x'D

Coméntenme, díganme alguna mala experiencia que no les haya gustado de algún fic y lo agregare si estoy de acuerdo :V los amo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del autor:**

Gracias a todos por comentar son unos amores ;w;

¿Este fic podría recibir un premio por la peor trama del mundo? :33 MY GOD...

Bueno aquí vamos lo personajes de Free no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y Animation Do, si me pertenecieran Sousuke hubiera tenido mucha más importancia en el anime, y Rin no hubiera llorado cada 3 segundos.

-Capítulo dedicado a "Labandida" por haber mencionado uno de los temas que más detesto-

 **Capítulo 2. Billetes.**

¿Nunca te ha pasado que justamente el chico que te estabas buceando, te invita a salir después de cuatro minutos de conocidos?, ¿nunca? bueno debes ser bien feo para que nunca te haya pasado, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de ti, estamos aquí para agasajar a Nanase Haruka que naturalmente le acababa de suceder precisamente aquello.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Haruka y Sousuke salieron por primera vez, definitivamente era el destino lo que los unió.

Aunque ya Sousuke y Haruka Vivian juntos en el mismo departamento; se conocían hasta la última peca por tanto sexo premarital y se habían dicho el "te amo", uno de los grandes secretos de Haruka, que ocultaba con recelo, todavía no había sido revelado.

Haruka además de ser dueño de "Nanase and Friends", tenía un cargo muy importante en la reconocida mafia Romana, Tailandesa, China, hip-hopera, aunque al jefe de esta era muy fanático de Girls Generation, los temibles _dragones romanos tailandeses chinos hip-hoperos._

Haruka no sabía si alguna vez tendría que decirle a Sousuke sobre eso, lo amaba pero no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para que supiera todos sus secretos. Lo único que lo hacía dudar era el sólido acuerdo de confianza que Sousuke había impuesto, Haruka por su parte ya sabía que Sousuke ha tenido relaciones con trece modelos hasta que lo conoció y dejo de tener interés en las mujeres más hermosas del mundo desde ese momento. Sabía que Sousuke estaba en busca de la fórmula de la vida eterna, y habían sido tres las veces que había asesinado a personas inocentes al transcurso de su carrera como policía, y a uno se lo comió. Sin contar que a los trece años violó a una niña de cinco años, y desde que tenía catorce disfruta ver el sufrimiento de los animales. Aun sabiendo todo aquello, no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle sobre su doble vida.

Apenas le había confesado su edad verdadera, era demasiado pronto para decir aquello ¿Qué pensaría Sousuke de él?, tal vez le asquearía su persona. Haruka se despertó aquella mañana agotado de pensar en el tema, no quería que Sousuke dejara de amarlo, tal vez tendría que esperar un año para poder confesárselo.

 **-Un año después-**

Ya habían pasado un año y dos meses desde que Sousuke y Haruka habían comenzado a salir, era el gran día en donde Haruka tenía que confesarle sus secretos a Sousuke.

-Entonces cuando tenía siete empecé a fumar, y a los doce les ofrecía a mis amigos a fumar marihuana conmigo.- Le dijo Sousuke a Haruka mientras caminaban por las calles.

-Sousuke creo que se mucho de ti, y tú no sabes nada de mi.- Haruka paró en seco y Sousuke se quedó observándolo, esperando a ver que chisme le soltaba.- Sousuke soy un mafioso.

-Iugh, me das asco muere, basura como tú no merece seguir viviendo.- Sousuke se alejó de Haruka y este se quedó solo, iba a perseguir a Sousuke, sino le hubiera repicado el celular en ese momento, _su otro celular secreto_ …

Haruka agarro la llamada sabiendo que era su jefe el que lo solicitaba, estaba escuchando "Gee" de Girls generation, se podía escuchar al fondo, y unas pequeñas risitas por parte de su jefe pensando que Haruka todavía no había respondido.

-Ah Nanase te tengo un pedido...

Haruka cerró los ojos pesadamente, quería resolver sus problemas con Sousuke lo antes posible, pero en ese momento los asuntos de _la familia_ eran más importantes, y si su jefe le reclutaba personalmente, esto era serio.

-¿Qué es?, ¿de nuevo los dragones de las amazonas que comen solamente salsa de tomate?

-¿Comer toda esa caballa te ha dado telequinesis? – Haruka reviro los ojos, la telequinesis era la que movía los objetos con la mente…

-Esto es serio entonces… -Haruka soltó un largo suspiro, detestaba lidiar con problemas como este. Disturbios en los territorios, civiles involucrados, sobornar a cada ente público de la zona. Era un coñazo, y lo peor de todo era que el baño de la sede principal del grupo olía a rayos. Haruka detestaba tener que ir a Burger King de al frente cada vez que tenía que regar las margaritas.

-Por cierto Nanase... me entere de que terminaste con tu chico...

-Acabamos de pelear, ¿cómo se enteró de eso?

-Estoy en el local de al lado.- Haruka se volteó a ver y se encontró con un deslumbrante cartel de un bar de putas.- Entra.- Haruka entro por la gran puerta del local y se sentó enfrente de su jefe.

-Gee Gee Gee Gee Bab... ah Nanase ya estas aquí... Hablando de lo de tu chico, qué tal si me tomas la palabra esta vez y lo intentamos…- Una que otra vez surgía ese tema a flote, pero Haruka sabia como abortarlo.

-Olvídelo, no tenemos ninguna posibilidad, ¿qué paso con los dragones de kétchup?

-Tú si eres odioso. Habla con el jefe de los Negros Raperos, él es nuestro aliado, él sabrá que hacer.

-¿Nagisa?, creo que es muy arriesgado, perderemos más vidas de las que salvemos. Sera como avivar las llamas…

-Estará bien, has lo que digo, además, ustedes se conocen desde hace tiempo ¿o no?, tu sabrás como mantenerlo controlado...- El jefe puso su mano sobre la de Haruka y acto seguido éste la retiró.

-Hablare con Nagisa, con su permiso.

-Espera, ¿no quieres una copa antes de irte?- un estado de nauseas se reflejó en el rostro del subordinado.

-Son las doce del día, busque maneras de almorzar…

-Aquí también sirven almuerzos, comamos juntos…- le decía mientras le apretaba el culo a una imitadora de Marilyn Monroe.

-Ojala pudiera, pero es a estas horas que se le pasa la resaca a Nagisa y no quiero encontrármelo cuando reinicie el ciclo.

Haruka se despidió afectuosamente con un abrazo, pero tuvo que liberarse en cuanto sintió una mano acercarse peligrosamente a su entrepierna.

Fin del capítulo 2

 **Notas finales:**

Este capítulo resalta los tres puntos que más odio en un fanfic xD

-que se quieran pasar de interesantes poniendo una secta, mafia fanáticos de ciencia ficción... a pesar de que la historia original trata de helados...

-Que no te expliquen nada de su relación y como les da flojera escribir pasa el tiempo :'V

-Que uno de los protagonistas hayan tenido una relación con otro sujeto o insinuaciones de que puede tener algo con otro sujeto ... wut

Ok recuerden que no quiero ofender a nadie son mis gustos xD espero lo hayan disfrutado compártanme sus malas experiencias para eso es este fic XDD

bye comenten xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del autor:**

Agradezco a las personas que están leyendo este fic :B

Hoy estoy muy feliz, ya que en la película de pacotilla de free tendrá souharu :B asi es Sousuke le dijo a haruka algo asi como un suntuoso "BUENOS DIAS" pero me conformo xD Además de que en 2016 estrenaran la nueva temporada de Jojo… pero eso a ustedes no les interesa :c

Los personajes de Free no me pertenecen son de Kyoto Animation y Animation Do.

Este capítulo arde en llamas D': ya que es la segunda cosa que más odio jeje :B.

 **Capítulo 3 Porque cuando crees que tu ex novio era solo tuyo, tiene a cinco detrás de el.**

Nitori Aiichiro era un chico aparentemente común y corriente, sin nada bueno que ofrecer. Este se encontraba completamente solo en su habitación, pensando en aquel sentimiento que creyó haber perdido hace ya mucho tiempo. Su amor hacia Nanase Haruka, _su_ _ex novio_.

Hace unos dos años, Nitori, un cliente frecuente del restaurante "Nanase And Friends" se le declaro a Haruka, y este lo acepto, y ahí comenzó la relación más duradera de Nitori en su vida… Exacto, de nunca haber tenido una a la de _una semana_.

Nitori y Haruka parecían ser la pareja perfecta.

Nitori mantenía a Haruka; a pesar de que este tenía su exitoso restaurante y adquiría una buena quincena por parte de los pretendientes que tenía repartidos por todo el distrito. Además, como buen acreedor del territorio que le encomendó su _jefe_ , recibía por debajo de cuerda también una buena parte de la pasta recolectada.

Haruka aceptaba el dinero de Nitori para que no se sintiera en menos delante de los miembros de su querida familia, los dragones romanos tailandeses chinos hip-hoperos, por si lo habían olvidado; que eran casi como su verdadera familia.

Nitori siempre tenía que ver como Haruka era follado por unos catorce tipos todo el tiempo, ya que nunca lograba satisfacerlo lo suficiente, y no le molestaba ya que Haruka _necesitaba_ saciarse.

A los tres días se habían dicho el primer te amo. Porque obviamente su amor era obra del destino.

Lamentablemente esto se acabó luego de que Haruka conociera un mejor partido que Nitori, y este era Nao Serizawa, el hombre de sus sueños; era un hombre que le había movido el piso desde la primera vez que lo conoció; ojo, esto también era obra del destino. Nao era el ex novio actual de Haruka si contaban que aun nadie sabía de su rompimiento con Yamazaki Sousuke.

Nitori nunca se perdonaría por haber perdido al amor de su vida. Desde que Haruka se fue de sus brazos, el hombre de medio metro juro vengarse de Sousuke, ya que era "el novio actual" de Haruka. Nitori en busca de recuperar su amor, se adentró al _mundo_ de Haruka _;_ volviéndose también una escoria para la sociedad. Era el lider de una banda de mafiosos llamada "los conejitos rosados que tiran flores", no era muy conocida, y solo tenía tres integrantes, pero mafioso era mafioso….según…

Mientras tanto en la vida de Sousuke.

-Y Haruka resulto ser un mafioso. ¿Sabes?, debería dejar de fumar; beber; dejar de rentar videos de animales sufriendo y matar delincuentes de poca monta innecesariamente. Haruka me ha cambiado, sea mafioso o no, lo amo.- Sousuke se encontraba en la comisaría de policía, fingiendo que estaba haciendo papeleo para no tener que ir a patrullar, mientras hablaba con su mejor amigo Rin, el cual no le estaba prestando la menor atención acerca de sus problemas amorosos. Rin estaba más pendiente de la oreo que Sousuke le había agarrado del paquetito de cuatro que él había traído.

-Estoy feliz de que dejaras de ser un psicópata solo por Haruka. ¿Ya me devuelves mi galleta?, enserio, cuando me ofrecí ir a la bodega me dijiste que no te trajera nada- Rin le arrebato la galleta a Sousuke antes de que este le pegara un mordisco.

-Hoy mismo me iré a disculpar con Haruka. ¡oh, mira un conejito!

Un conejito blanco se encontraba en la entrada de la comisaria, Sousuke se acercó a él y lo acaricio tiernamente; al mismo tiempo, muchos gatitos de la calle se acercaron a Sousuke para frotarse contra él, ronronearle y lamerlo; también canarios cantores, y todo tipo de pajarillos de la zona, se reunieron alrededor del edificio

-Ya basta me hacen cosquillas.- decía con una afable y cordial sonrisa de señor policía modelo.- Enserio, es suficiente.- Sousuke golpeó a unos de los gatitos en el ojo y este salió corriendo.-Bueno, no se puede cambiar tan rápido...- Dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a Rin.

-... me das asco.- le respondió sínicamente su amigo mientras remojaba su galleta oreo en lechita.

Mientras tanto; Haruka se encontraba tendido en la cama pensando en Sousuke, porque aunque _su familia_ esté en peligro de muerte y posiblemente el también muera, lo que le importaba en ese momento era lo que Sousuke le había dicho.

Sousuke había reaccionado mucho peor que Nao; bueno, qué coño le iba importar a él si ese sujeto era el jefe de la mafia más poderosa de todo Iwatobi, posiblemente del todo el mundo, _Los…_ bueno eso no importaba ahora, aquella era agua pasada, el por qué había terminado su relación con él era totalmente distinta a la del por qué la suya con Sousuke había acabado. Lo importante en ese momento era la reunión que tenía con el representante de los dragones de kétchup y buscar la manera de hablar con Sousuke.

Interrumpiendo su monologo personal, alguien había entrado sin permiso a su habitación. Era otro chico muy enamorado de Haruka que había dejado antes de que siquiera apareciera Nitori en el mapa, él también era parte de la misma _familia_ que Haruka. Su nombre era Ekusuos, un chico alto de cabello castaño muy parecido a Sousuke solo que a este no le daba pena bailar merengue en las fiestas de la _familia_.

-¿Entrando sin tocar? ¿Qué rayos quieres Ekusuos?

-Solo venia de paso, ya me conoces.- Deslenguado, _como siempre_. El alto chico se sentó en la punta de la cama en la que se encontraba Haruka.

- _Típico de ti_ Ekusuos.- Haruka se rodó en la cama para quedar de espalda al otro chico.

-Haruka te amo...

-Mentir. _Otra cosa típica de ti._ Olvídalo Ekusuos, nunca volveré a tu lado.

-¿Por qué repites tanto mi nombre?

-¿A qué te refieres Ekusuos?

-Olvídalo... Haruka, mi vida mi tesoro, olvídate de ese estúpido de Sousuke, el que te ama soy yo, ¿es que ya olvidaste todo por lo que hemos pasado? ¡Y mírame a la cara cuando te hablo!- Ekusuos se acercó a Haruka y lo voltio para quedar frente a frente.

-Nunca olvidare lo que me hiciste.- Haruka cerro fuertemente lo ojos recordando aquel día _el cual no quería volver a recordar nunca en su vida_. Ekusuos acerco sus labios a los de Haruka y los selló con un suave beso. Haruka, sin reaccionar en lo más mínimo; lo apartó sin forcejeo, se levantó de la cama y le abrió la puerta para que se fuera.

Ekusuos al salir del cuarto, se encontró con cierto hombre de negruzca cabellera. Su nombre era Akurah, un chico que aunque compartiera mucha similitud física con Haruka, era casi todo lo opuesto.

-¿Por qué sigues arrastrándotele a ese individuo?- Akurah se enganchó del brazo del mayor, y lo acompaño a donde fuera que se dirigiese.- Sabes lo que piensa el jefe de ustedes dos juntos. Si quieres sobrevivir en este mundo, tienes que seguir las reglas.

-¿Y a quien debo todo este calvario por el que estoy pasando? Si no hubiera sido por ti yo todavía estaría con Haruka.- Ekusuos se liberó bruscamente del agarre del menor- Déjame solo.

-Adelante, llora todo lo que quieras, sigue con tu estúpida y lamentable canción de amor. Nada cambiara el hecho de que _fuiste débil._ Pobre Haruka, pensado que podía confiar en una basura como tú.- Ekusuos le daba la cara en nueva cuenta, incapaz de refutar lo que había dicho Akurah sobre él.- Supongo que por eso nosotros nos llevamos _tan bien.-_ el joven moreno le dio unas palmaditas chocantes en la cara antes de despedirse – no creo tener que recordarte a quien le toca cocinar hoy ¿o no?, nos vemos en la casa.

Ekusuos veía aquella espalda alejarse, y de pronto recordó.- ¿oye, tienes cien pa que me completes, para comprar pimentón?

-¿Sabes a cuanto están los pimentones? No sabes escatimar un coño…

¿Qué relación tendria Haruka con estos dos?, ¿Rin realmente no le dio ni una sola oreo a Sousuke? ¿Por qué Haruka terminó con Nao? ¿Quién es Nitori? ¿Podrá Sousuke Rehabilitarse? ¿Cuantos exes ha tenido Haruka,... por qué es tan puta? ¿El gatito que golpeo Sousuke estará bien, después de haber sido golpeado de esa manera, volverá a ser el mismo? ¿Algún día en esta saga de mafiosos, los mafiosos harán cosas de mafiosos?

Descúbralo en el próximo capítulo de Flamer de Closet.

 **Notas finales:**

Bueno para los que no lo notaron Ekusuos y Akurah son solo los nombres de Sousuke y Haruka al revés. Si no se dieron cuentas son bien... bellos sigan leyendo mi fic :'D

xD

Bueno ahora detallare lo que flamee pa que no digan que soy mala.

-Detesto ese personaje que a nadie le interesa enamorado del prota, y sigue enamorado de él, no lo puede olvidar, DRAMA INNECESARIO CUANDO SABES QUE NO QUEDARAN JUNTOS... o eso espero (ship aburrida por la cual no te metiste a leer el bendito fic) :c

-Que el personaje (el cual en un determinado fic fue forjado con una personalidad intrincadamente pesada, tipo "el chico malo/el cretino/el violador") deje de ser un asshole repentinamente y ahora sea un pan de Dios.

-un hecho (mas dramático de los necesario) del "pasado" del protagonista que no te terminan de decir, y solo llegas a oírlo cuando el uke se digna a decírselo a su seme (o viceversa) y después de que te enteras de aquel meollo el cual la autora se esforzó tanto en dejar en la niebla hasta ese último capítulo en donde revelo todo, y te quedas "¿... eso es todo?" ._. oh vamos, no me digan que no les ha pasado.

-Cuando el drama de dos personajes que acaban de aparecer es más importante que la historia original :I mueran por favor, solo mueran.

Bueno eso es todo xD espero me sigan leyendo

Compártanme sus malas experiencias

y los amo :33

Chau.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas del autor:**

Este capítulo lo tenía listo desde Diciembre…Y no sé por qué nunca lo publique xD

Bueno los personajes de Free no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y Animation Do.

Como siempre en este fic flamear es la ley.

 **Capítulo 4**

 _ **/Por cierto al escribir este capítulo estaba escuchando Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu, y hombres de acción de Mulan… *inserte una equis con unas "D"* XDDD/**_

 **Capítulo 4 si no te cuidas te puede ir mal.**

" _Boku wa umare_ _shoshite kizuju shosen Mito no manegoto da to shitte na omo_ _utaiTsuzuku Towa No inochi VOCALOID Tatoe sore Ga Kison kyoku wo Naroru omacha naraba sore mo li to kestsui Negi wo kajiri sora wo miage shiru wo Kobosu dakedo sore mo naku shu kizuki Jinkaku sura uta ni tayori Fuanfei na kiban no moto Kaeru toko wa sude ni haikyo_ _Miba ni wasuresarareta toki Kokoro rashiki mono ga kiete Bousou no hate ni mieru owaru sekai VOCALOID"_

Rin se encontraba untándole mantequilla a su tostada, mientras que Sousuke le traía un café. A Sousuke le tocaba patrullar ese día, así que se apresuró en irse.

" _Boku ga umaku utaenai toki mo"_

Según Rin, el café estaba frio, maldito Sousuke.

" _Issho ni ite kureta"_

Pero no se molestaría para ir a la bodega a comprar otro, se conformaría con ese, qué más le quedaba.

Era el gran día en el que Sousuke se reconciliaría con Haruka, para su mala suerte no tenía ni puta idea de donde se encontraba en ese momento. Así que Sousuke en vez de estar cumpliendo con su trabajo, como auxiliar ancianitas de ladrones de bolso o salvar a un niño de ser violado por un depravado, decidió ir al _Ministerio de Registro de Entidades Ilícitas_ que quedaba a la otra cuadra de su trabajo. Ir a aquel lugar representaba la primera fase de su plan para volver con Haruka.

El _Ministerio de Registro de Entidades Ilícitas_ era un lugar poco conocido, siempre manteniéndose en bajo perfil, incluso el aspecto exterior de la edificación no daba idea alguna a la clase de lugar que era, de manera que al exterior el Ministerio solo parecía un simple local en donde practicaban el aborto y vendían alcohol.

Sousuke entro al destartalado y maloliente lugar, estaba claro que querían ocultar sus propósitos pero el orina de gato era completamente innecesario, aparte de la prostituta de la que provenía el olor a orina de gato, lo mejor era salir de ahí antes de pescar una E.T.S. Había una taquilla de atención al cliente, Sousuke mostro su placa y le dieron los requisitos que quería para registrar una nueva banda. No eran muy exigentes, el gallardo policía había traído de ante mano una carpeta con los típicos papeles, que si copia de la cedula de identidad, partida de nacimiento; aunque lo tomo completamente desprevenido el examen de próstata.

Rápidamente encontró la oficina de registro, Había un hombre con lentes y pecas que era el encargado de la sección, a juzgar por los útiles trípticos de información bañados en café a un lado de la taquilla, Sousuke se enteró que no solo se podía crear una nueva organización sino que también podías integrarte a una existente o por lo menos mandar una solicitud, y él que pensaba que esas cosas era de saliva y apretón de manos, o en su defecto al ser mafiosos, cuchillazos o tatuajes sugestivos.

-En esta planilla por favor ponga el nombre de su nueva organización y de los _integrantes de esta_.- le dijo el hombre mientras le entregaba dicha planilla. En aquella pocilga tenían papel hasta para tirar para arriba, y Sousuke apenas tenía su brazo izquierdo para anotar con bolígrafo las demandas de sus compañeros del cuerpo de policía cuando a él le tocaba ir a la bodega por donas y café.

Volvía a enterarse de algo nuevo e inesperado; al parecer no podías crear una organización de un solo hombre. Qué mierda. Aquí la familia lo era todo. Si eras un lobo solitario no tenías derecho de portar un arma y disparar porque si a otra escoria como tú o someter a punta de bala a un vecindario lleno de ignorantes campesinos. El colmo tener que demostrar que tenías gente de tu lado a voluntad para demostrar que podías ser un hijo de puta. Menos mal Sousuke había escogido ser policía, podía ser un hijo de puta sin tener que registrar en un papel que tenía protegidos o subordinados.

Sousuke se sentó en la banca menos fea y agradecía internamente haber traído su propio bolígrafo, que se pasaba por la boca en una moción dubitativa ¿Qué nombre le pondría a su banda?, no lo había pensado hasta ahora. Era la decisión más difícil de su vida, junto con el nombre que le pondría al perro que él y Haruka adoptarían cuando todo se resolviera y vivieran juntos y felices, eso si su doctor le firmaba este año su permiso para volver a tocar animales. Al final se decidió por algo sencillo y metió a Rin y a Gou en su mafia sin siquiera preguntarles antes. Se levantó y le entrego la planilla al sujeto.

-Lo siento señor, _**la alianza mata delfines**_ ya está en uso.- el hombre le devolvió a Sousuke la planilla, "Maldita sea y parecía un buen nombre." se decía Sousuke.

Sousuke uso el corrector que le presto el hombre, soplo hasta que se secara y corrigió

\- _**xXLa alianza mata delfinesXx**_ , está bien ya los registro.- aunque si lo pensaba bien, no creía que estaba siéndole fiel a su terapia si ponía un nombre como ese. Malditos delfines lindos y estrujarbles.

-Espere ya no me gusta.- Sousuke le arrebato la planilla al hombre, y reescribió el nombre de la mafia y se lo entrego.

-Lo siento señor, pero los _**Haruka Nanase regresa conmigo**_ , ya está en uso.

-Le pondré unas equis.

-Incluso con equis, números, oes, todo señor, es un nombre muy popular.- le dijo mientras le enseñaba en el monitor un índice con las bandas existentes con nombres relacionados.

-¿Incluso _**Haruito regresa conmigo bebe**_?

-Todos, señor.

-Ah ya se, le pondré " _ **xX La alianza mata -**_ ehmm _**hormigas..**_ ehm pero _**Quimeras**_ _**XxxX Te extraño chupi-chupi vuelve conmigo Xx**_ "

-…Okay señor.

-Nadie sabe que yo lo llamaba así en la cama porque él me…

-Okay suficiente señor, no necesito saber nada de su vida privada, solo lo anotare.

Sousuke se conformó con llamarse _**xX La alianza Mata Hormigas Quimera XxxX Te extraño chupi-chupi vuelve conmigo Xx**_ , Sousuke se retiró y regreso a su puesto, definitivamente con esto podría encontrar fácilmente a Haruka, después ya vería cómo funcionaba esa parte legal del asunto y buscaría maneras de anular esa banda a finales de la semana, esperaba no tener que ser multado para entonces porque por los momentos tenia demasiada flojera de leer el reglamento que le entregaron al final del registro.

 **-Mientras tanto Haruka-**

Haruka estaba alistándose para la batalla más sangrienta del siglo, como era cualquiera en la que estuviese Nagisa incluido. Haruka pensaba que su jefe estaba exagerando con el hecho de que los "Negros raperos" estuviesen incluidos en ese paquete.

También se encontraba fastidiado porque uno de sus tantos ex novios lo tenía fastidiado desde esta mañana con un centenar de llamadas a su teléfono. Era simplemente irritante, en pocas horas su vida pendería de un delgado hilo el cual no solo _**Las Kétchup**_ podían cortar sin remordimiento alguno, sino también _**Nagisa**_ ; y venia este don-nadie-que-ni-recuerdo-el-tamaño-de-tu-insignificante-pito a molestarlo con sus sentimientos reciclados. Cuánto extrañaba a Sousuke, él regularmente contestaba sus llamadas de sus ex novios y los espantaba diciendo "Soy policía y si vuelvas a molestar a mi mujer te voy a afelpar el ano con la parvada de palomas que me cargue esta mañana con mi revólver." A Haruka se le aguaban los ojos al recordar a Sousuke. Hoy más que nunca necesitaba verlo y tocarlo.

-suena un teléfono- (por enésima vez ese día)

-Nito-algo déjame en paz, no voy a regresar contigo.- Dijo Haruka al contestar su teléfono.

-Pero Haruka mi vida, nunca me cansare de ti, te amo, te extraño, recuerda todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, esa semana en donde me comí una gomita de osito y me ahogue y me ignoraste porque tenías un pene dentro de tu boca pero después de que te corriste sentiste pena por mí y agradecías que al final la gomita paso sin problemas por mi tráquea, jamás lo olvidare.- Nitori tenía que aprovechar, sabía que Haruka solo lo escucharía cuatro segundos, los cuales ya habían terminado y había colgado.

-¿Que tal te fue?- le pregunto Momotaro, la única persona en este mundo que tenía esperanzas de que Nitori regresara con Haruka.

-Me rechazo nuevamente.- Momotaro bajo la cabeza en señal de que estaba sentido por el fracaso de Nitori, agarró una tiza y tacho una raya en la pizarra de su guarida, cada raya representaba las veces que Haruka había rechazado a Nitori por cualquier medio, hoy ya habían sumado 764 con esta última.

Volvemos con Haruka, que se estaba atando la corbata y poniendo su pinta de mafioso a un nivel muy fashionista, saliendo de su habitación para dirigirse al gran encuentro.

" _Hoy la lucha empieza, esa es la misión"_

Haruka se encontraba en el auto clandestino de su jefe, listo para la batalla previa, la verbal, que precedía a la verdadera batalla a punta de duelos a muerte con cuchillos. Su jefe le dio una cálida bienvenida, con aquella melosa voz de viejo verde a pesar de que debía estar en sus treintas, y lo que más detestaba el subordinado, le empezó a acariciar la mano a Haruka como un intento de provocación coqueto, absurdo en su opinión, al simple roce Haruka aparto la mano sin mucha consideración.

"Niñas me mandaron para tal acción."

Su jefe se rindió con tener sexo con Haruka esa noche o en esta vida, así que decidió arrancar de una vez; su chofer Chispitas se había tomado el día libre, así que posiblemente podrían morir esa noche antes de si quiera llegar a la reunión. Y el maldito pájaro negro que se posó encima del auto no le daba muchas esperanzas a Haruka.

" _Es la chusma peor que he visto aquí. Entenderán lo que es virtud. Hombres fuertes, de acción, serán hoy."_

El jefe de Haruka aceleró, y a los pocos segundos estrelló el auto en la guarida, ni habían salido del garaje de la organización. Que patético era todo. Ambos salieron del auto, y Haruka lo miro con desprecio. Eran una de las bandas más reconocidas de la ciudad, ¿y no había otro mono que pudiera conducir el auto que lo llevaría a su importante reunión que no fuera el mono gorila de medio seso de su jefe?

-Perdóname… es la primera vez que conduzco, ¿estás bien?- Haruka no le respondió, y se fue al auto de Akurah, el cual lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Hoy estas más suicida que nunca Haru, ¿romper con tu novio te ha dejado en tal estado que prefieres morir a manos del _gorila_ antes del almuerzo? Sé paciente, en unas horas estarás muerto, no te desesperes.

Incluso Akurah sabía que estaba en peligro de muerte. Era raro encontrarlo tan considerado en circunstancias normales. Debía estar esperándolo en su auto precisamente porque debió haber oído algún rumor, pues nadie más estaba allí en el estacionamiento aparte de él.

-Hola Akurah.

-Hola Haru.- Decía sonreído mientras le abría la puerta de su camioneta en el puesto de copiloto, y sacaba a Ekusuos de este para que Haruka fuera el que quedara en dicho asiento. Oh si, Ekusuos también estaba ahí, no sabía por qué no se había percatado antes. Haruka se sentó y se empezó a sentir la tensión entre él y su piloto.

Antes de partir Akurah y Haruka se empezaron a besuquear sin razón aparente, mientras que Ekusuos, que estaba sentado en la parte descubierta de atrás de la camioneta, solo podía mirarlos con una cara de póker; ya finiquitando, luego de tres minutos de eso, y casi se fuera la camioneta a la mierda porque Akurah se le encimo a Haruka al dejarse llevar por el momento y movió la palanca con su pierna, se despegaron casi sin aire, dando por finalizado su "saludo de buenos días"

-Akurah, gracias por llevarme, realmente significa mucho para mí, _**pero aun así nunca olvidare lo que me hicieron ustedes dos.**_

-Esas cosas pasan, ¿viste al chico nuevo? Tch~ cualquiera entra en esta organización de mierda.- Dijo Akurah mientras daba en reversa para salir.

-Ya no tenemos el mismo brillo que antes, el sistema empeoro después de las elecciones.- Dijo Haruka mirando a la ventana, no quería perder su único empleo, que consistía en aparentar que hacia algo mientras lucía un _Armani_ y luego hacer lo que se le viniera en gana; como sus hobbys que consistían en hacer natación, tener sexo y robarle dinero a sus clientes en su restaurante "Nanase and Friends."

-Dicen que esto se va terminar si destituimos al jefe. No creo que sea la cuestión por los momentos - Dijo Ekusuos preocupado por su posición.

" _Son patéticos, escuálidos nunca entienden que pasó"_

En un garaje cualquiera se encontraban Momotaro y Nitori, como ya sabrán la guarida de estos mafiosos era el garaje de Nitori, se encontraban con una cara seria, estaban dibujando algo en la pizarra, no se sabía si estaban jugando ahorcado o si estaban planeando algo para perjudicar a Sousuke. Cuando de repente se escucha una puerta en el fondo del lugar.

-Tesoro voy a sacar el auto, ¿podrían quitar la mesa del medio?

-Si mamá.- Nitori y Momotaro apartaron la mesa y abrieron el portón del garaje para que su madre pudiera sacarlo.

-Voy a comprar jugo y pan… ¿quieren algo?

-Estamos bien.

-Bueno chao tesoro… y tomen un poco de sol están pálidos.

Nitori y Momotaro salieron de su muy notoria guarida que se escondía en un garaje de su casa. Cierta camioneta paso y los empapo de lodo, pero Nitori casi podía jurar que aquella persona que abordaba esa camioneta era aquel hombre que tanto estaba deseando.

-Tu madre está loca, está lloviendo.

Y ese hombre que tanto deseaba se encontraba junto con uno de sus tantos ex novios, y un viejo amigo, en plena lluvia luchando contra el tráfico. La lluvia era una molestia, Akurah estaba entre amargado e impaciente, quería llegar pronto, y Haruka estaba sintiéndose extraño desde hace un buen rato.

-¿Ya me dejan entrar?- Se escuchaba a Ekusuos a través del vidrio, y aunque era difícil escucharlo por la lluvia, ambos individuos que estaban dentro del vehículo lo escuchaban a la perfección.

-¿Estas mojado?- Le preguntó Akurah volteándose un poco para encarar a su amante a través del cristal que los separaba.

-Sí.- Dijo Ekusuos recalcando lo obvio.

-Entonces no.- Finalizó regresando su cara hacia al frente.

-¿Por qué siempre que llueve me dejan afuera?- Preguntó Ekusuos cansado de la situación.

-Porque Haruka… ay olvídalo, ya te mojaste, quédate callado y espera a que lleguemos.

-Gracias.- le dijo Haruka viendo hacia el suelo con un semblante lúgubre.

-No hay de qué.

Siguieron su trayecto a una velocidad demencial, hasta que por fin llegaron al lugar en donde Akurah quería llegar dese que saco su camioneta del estacionamiento de la guarida. Así es, al autoservicio de la hamburguesería que quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, tal vez estaba exagerando pero allí es donde servían las mejores hamburguesas de todo Japón.

-Dos asesinas dobles con queso, dos refrescos de cola y extra de papitas por favor ¿Quieres helado Haruka, un Frosty? Ahora le echan chispas, si quieres…

-No, gracias…

-¿Me compras unos nuggets?- Le pregunto Ekusuos que no cargaba efectivo con él.

-Okay maldito antojoso, y unos nuggets por favor.

Arukah agarro ambas hamburguesas y le dio una a Haruka, le entrego los malditos nuggets a Ekusuos, y coloco ambos refrescos en los portavasos y se dirigió a la organización a la que se enfrentarían Haruka y Nagisa, la cual por cierto se encontraba unas calles del lugar en donde estaban. Que quede claro, a carro todo es cerca, y más si eres un matón que ni te importa respetar la señalización.

" _No puedo casi respirar. Solo quiero despedirme, en deporte siempre fui una decepción… el miedo los va a matar, que nadie vaya descubrirme. Ojala supiera yo de natación."_

Akurah llegó al lugar, y se estaciono terrible, casi rompiendo una maseta de adorno, Ekusuos creyó que era un acto arrogante para marcar territorio ya que se encontraban sobre la terracota de a entrada. Haruka se bajó de la camioneta sin que le callera una sola gota de lluvia en la cabeza, no sin antes haberse acabado la hamburguesa que le habían comprado.

Haruka se adentró al despacho, Nagisa junto con tres sujetos más grandes que él ya habían llegado; en esta ocasión solo uno de ellos era negro, y si había dos caucásicos era porque uno debía ser un psicópata, y el otro pues debía creerse negro. Haruka se juntó a ellos y buscaron al líder de aquella organización, que no se trataba de nada menos que Makoto Tachibana.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para discutir quien se quedara con el territorio peleado…- Aquello había sonado muy conciso así que con algo de pena añadió- …eso es todo.

Makoto se colocó en frente de Nagisa y le dedicaba una mirada compuesta pero recta, tenía que ser firme sino quería que Nagisa matara al que se le diera la gana, la última vez perdió demasiados hombres.

" _¡Vencer! Debemos ser cautelosos en los torrentes_ _. ¡_ _Vencer! Y con la fuerza de un gran tifón. Violentos como un fuego ardiente Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión."_

-Nagisa no permitiré que le hagas daño a ninguno de mis hombres…de nuevo.

-¿Qué dijiste perra?, nadie le dice a Nagisa Hazuki qué hacer.- Nagisa agarro al hombre más cercano que tenía y le apunto con una pistola del tamaño de un yesquero que saco de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su saco.

-Nagisa él es de _tu bando_ …

" _Pronto ya los unos, Nos van a atacar…_ "

-Oh, ¡tú!, el de los lentes rojos horribles. Si, tu.- Nagisa agarro del cuello a su nuevo objetivo apuntándolo con una pistola.

-Ese sigue siendo uno de los tuyos...

" _Pero si obedecen, Se podrán salvar"_

-Terminemos esto rápido para que no haya ningún herido.- se atrevió a decir el representante de los Dragones Romanos-Tailandeses-Chinos hip-hoperos

-¿A quién matamos primero Haru?- Nagisa se puso al lado de Haruka, mirándolo inquisitivamente, aun eufórico por sabrá Pepe cuál sustancia. Creía tener todo controlado, dándole a Haruka el apoyo que necesitaba, a pesar de que no había prestado nada de atención de lo que estaba pasando desde que piso aquel territorio.

-Nagisa, no Vamos a matar a nadie solo discutiremos.- Dijo Makoto haciendo una mueca.

-¿Qué, entonces para que me trajeron?

-No tengo ni idea.- respondió Haruka soltando un suspiro algo cansado.

-Bien esta es la situación, uno de los hombres del grupo de Haruka golpeó a uno de los míos en este territorio que no sabemos de quién rayos es…

-¡Fue uno de los tuyos el que golpeo a uno de los míos!- Interrumpió Haruka algo indignado a pesar de que él sabía que eso era falso. Era tan típico, venia en el manual de " _Mafiosos para tontos_ "

-Si… no lo creo.- le respondió Makoto escéptico, a Haruka siempre lo mandaban a hacer este tipo de trabajos, aun sabiendo que su técnica nunca lo haría ganar un Oscar. Era su atractiva cara la que conseguía los tratos, o su ano, o su rara habilidad de tronar todos los dedos de las manos. Makoto conocía de años a Haruka y a su organización, él no se tomaría esto a pecho, pero no era bueno dejarse mangonear en frente de su grupo.

Makoto le pidió una hoja que tenía uno de sus subordinados y la colocó sobre la mesa. La extendió develando un diagrama de tamaño considerable y agarro un bolígrafo para señalar el lugar el cual se estaba discutiendo.

-Sucedió en este bloque, donde están colocados los compartimientos de basura, mi propuesta es dividirlo a la mitad, de manera que cada uno tenga un bote de basura. - Dijo Makoto marcando una raya que dividía el pequeño cuadrito en dos partes.

-Esperen, ¿Todo esto es por un territorio en donde solo caben dos malditos cubículos de basura?- preguntó Nagisa con un tic facial, había llamado a sus mejores hombres para un maldito cubículo de basura.- quiero ver sangre ahora chicos, me enoje… si, me enoje.- recalcaba mientras se ponía sus lentes oscuros y el subordinado de gafas rojas le encendía un puro, para luego recibir un puñetazo de su líder.

-Ahora que lo veo bien, ninguno de los míos ha estado ahí desde hace unos meses. Las últimas elecciones nos han tenido ocupados- Dijo Haruka visualizando bien el papel.

-¿Entonces quien fue?- Dijo Makoto como si se tratase de un programa infantil viendo hacia la pantalla.

Nagisa hizo una mueca, aquel territorio no era del todo desconocido para él, y a juzgar por una foto sobre la mesa del hombre que había sido golpeado del bando de Makoto, le resultaba extrañamente familiar su rostro. Echándole un buen vistazo, el hombre incluso tenía una fractura en la nariz muy particular, la hendidura en ella asemejaba a la forma singular de su anillo predilecto que cargaba en el dedo del medio de su mano derecha. Parecía una calamitosa coincidencia, reflexionaba mientras acariciaba aquel anillo líder de oro. Sería muy malo tener dos bandos en contra de él, así que decidió hacer lo correcto.

-Entonces si un sujeto tuyo golpea a uno de Haruka pero cae en tu territorio, no pasa nada, pero si cae en territorios opuestos hay peo ¿no?, firma esa mierda Haruka.- Nagisa agarro la mano de Haruka y firmó "Jaruca" en letras enormes en el documento que ya había sido expresamente redactado para resolver el agravio.- Somos compadres de años, adultos y bien ocupados…

-Mi nombre no se escribe así…

-A quién le importa, al fin terminamos y sin ningún herido, como lo quería mi amigo Makoto.- Nagisa enredo su brazo en el cuello de Makoto en señal de mejores amigos, y Makoto retiro su brazo que lo ahorcaba.

"Tú no sirves en la guerra cruel a empacar no hay tal virtud. Hombres fuertes de acción Serán hoy"

Haruka se levantó de su puesto dejando a Nagisa y a Makoto a un lado, agarró una maceta que estaba cerca y vomito sobre ella, a Makoto le dolió aquello, esa maceta realmente era hermosa, ahora debía execrarla del interior de la casa.

-¿Estas bien Haru?

-No, me he sentido muy extraño estos últimos días.

-No será que...- Dejo en el aire Makoto todo misterioso.

-No creo… me he cuidado.

-¿Siempre usaste protección? Esa no te la creo.- Le reprochó Nagisa.

-Bueno tal vez, una vez mi novio llego borracho, - "mi ex novio" debió decir- pero solo nos besamos… creo.

-Oh Haru, eres una puta.- Le dijo Nagisa entre prejuicioso y divertido mientras se recostaba nuevamente de su silla, subiendo las piernas en la mesa, enlodando con sus zapatos el documento que acababan de firmar.

Debido al estado de Haruka, Makoto lo llevo al estacionamiento con un paraguas, donde se encontraba Akurah y Ekusuos, y el último seguía mojándose. Lo ayudo a subirse a la camioneta y se fueron de nuevo a su organización.

Haruka ya había tomado una decisión, lo mejor sería que dejara la mafia para tener una vida más pacífica, debía hablar con el jefe pronto, el cual todavía se encontraba afuera mirando el auto que había estrellado contra la pared. Haruka se acercó a él, su jefe estaba seguro de que le confesaría su amor bajo la lluvia. Grave error.

-Jefe, creo que regresare a donde pertenezco, no puedo seguir aquí.

-¿Por qué Haruka precioso lindo bello-.. ehmm digo, Nanase? – se carraspeo en su tono serio, de nuevo actuando como jefe.

-… ignorare que me llamo así, sucede que estoy en estado. Aun no lo he confirmado, pero estoy casi seguro de ello.

\- ¿De nuevo cosas de sirenas?, ¿es como aquella vez que te vino el "periodo pero a lo sirenita de disney" y mudabas la piel y no parabas de gritar de dolor, y fue bastante asqueroso como tu piel se-…?

\- Suficiente, esto es distinto... estoy… ya sabe, embarazado…

-¿Es mío?

-¿Cómo va a ser suyo?- Haruka levanto una ceja y coloco ambas manos en la cintura incrédulo.

-Creía que las sirenas quedaban en estado cuando tenía interacciones cósmicas con él que le gustaba.

-No es del todo incorrecto, pero si tiene algo que ver con eso ¿Cómo remotamente llega a pensar que es suyo?, yo lo odio.

-Ya veo… bueno… cuídate Haruka nunca te olvidaré, realmente conocerte fue el destino.- a Haruka le daba miedo como decía aquello como si estuviera leyendo unas líneas escritas en la palma de su mano, pero a juzgar por la cantidad de palabras del capítulo, debe estar tratando de agilizar la escena…

-Adiós jefe Seijuro Mikoshiba,- intentó usar un tono de voz sentido a juego del que estaba utilizando su compañero de escena - nunca olvidare que me saco de la calle, yo también creo que conocerlo fue el destino.

" _¡Vencer! Debemos ser cautelosos en los torrentes_ _. ¡_ _Vencer! Y con la fuerza de un gran timón. Violentos como un fuego ardiente Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión."_

 _ **¿Escuchaste lo que se está diciendo por allí? Sobre Nanase Haruka…**_

-Haruka se va del grupo… jamás olvidare el día que llego aquí y salió de la calle, estoy feliz de haber conocido a un tipo tan bueno y peculiar como él…

-¿A quién le hablas Akurah?

-Circula Ekusuos.

 **Notas Finales:**

Bueno recalcare a que le bullying del día de hoy.

1- ODIO LOS SONG FIC , simplemente uno se pierde, en especial cuando ni siquiera has escuchado la canción y te da flojera escucharla. Simplemente irritantes.

2-No sé si ya quedo lo suficientemente claro, que detesto que se pongan cursis con vainas mitológicas y hablen del destino, muy cursi, y siempre lo hacen de una manera cursi y ñoña.

3-Que las autoras por alguna razón escriban al principio que escucharon una puta canción y no tiene que ver nada con la historia (ni lo hechos que se van narrando :I subnormal qué rayos escribes…)

4-Esto es más que todo en los videojuegos o en los mangas, cuando en un capitulo un personaje del pasado murió o se marcha y le hacen un monologo de que fue una persona inolvidable a pesar de que solo compro unos panes en la bodega.

5- El suspenso prefabricado. El misterio continúa… ejemplo "Juan tu todavía…" en este caso lo mate delatando que Haruka era una sirena al final xD tanto rollo para nada.

6- Que usen cosas simbólicas para pasarse de poetas, y les queda mediocre :V ¿se acuerdan del pájaro negro que simboliza la muerte? Bueno ahí lo tienen

Bueno por favor compártanme alguna experiencia, que me siento sola que aparte del primer capi no me dicen que les disgusta :'V hasta pueden flamearme indirectamente bakas. (si, el "bakas" es una clara provocación, llámenme "otaco" en vez de "otaku")

PD: tenía planeado poner MakoRin, pero no sé si quieran… ustedes me avisan en sus comentarios plz :B

Sigan leyendo y comenten xD

los amo y lo saben.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas del autor:**

Como la mayoría lo pidió este capítulo tendrá Makorin descarado :BBB, muchas gracias por su apoyo lectores

Los personajes de Freiendo papas no me pertenece son de Kyoto Animation y Animation DO.

 **Capítulo 5: más lejos de lo que parece, ahí se encuentra tu objetivo.**

Las sirenas han existido desde tiempos inmemorables, se encuentran entre nosotros Haciendo las mismas actividades de un humano promedio, como lo es escapar de casa y conocer a un joven apuesto que las drogara o las emborrachara, trapeando en los pasillos de colegios públicos mal pagados después de haber quedado embarazadas por ese imbécil que las drogo; y como olvidar que también publican en sus redes sociales que ser madre soltera no lo puede lograr cualquiera, y que tener un hijo no deseado es una bendición que solo unas pocas afortunadas pueden llegar a tocarles. El resto trabajan como sirvientas de un cualquiera, son vendidas en páginas clandestinas, mueren por los desechos que caen en el mar o simplemente se convierten en contadoras comunes y corrientes… Mientras al mismo tiempo están conociendo un tipo que quiere drogarla y embarazarla o vender sus órganos. En fin seres comunes y corrientes.

Haruka era una sirena, una muy hermosa por cierto, él no estaba drogado, pero acaba de salir del único lugar en donde estaba a salvo de las drogas; exacto, el corazón de Sousuke, el abusador de animales. Porque aparentemente las sirenas no clasificaban en la cadena alimenticia y no se definen como "animales", no le hacía daño, ellas se encontraban al lado de las hadas y los unicornios. Así es,las criaturas que igual Cazarían por diversión y comerían. Así que estaba lejos de ser material de abusos para Sousuke.

Volviendo al tema Haruka estaba demasiado dolido por su rompimiento con el abusador de animales que era su ex. No sabía si volvería a ser el mismo, Sousuke era su todo, nunca habría nadie como él y lo sabía. Nunca se entregaría a un hombre tan fácilmente de nuevo aunque estuviese en su sangre serlo, ya no era puta de nadie, le demostraría a Sousuke que aunque no pelearon porque el fuera una puta sino por sus raíces, también quería demostrar que podía pasar el resto de su vida sin depender de otro pene y ser una persona decente de la alta sociedad.

En fin, volviendo a la situación actual de la única sirena diferente e independiente, su ubicación actual era en un extremo del puente de la ciudad, este puente marco en una época debido a que en la cuarta guerra mundial cuando vinieron a invadir lo Soledesc, una raza de pulpos del espacio con armas de fuego, fue en este sitio histórico en el que acabaron con la última tropa y la humanidad fue rescatada nuevamente. Este hecho fue tan histórico que nunca se le dio un nombre al puente, pero como está conectado con la carretera principal de la ciudad lo llaman el puente de los suicidas… porque normalmente van las mujeres embarazadas y los emos a suicidarse, y es tambien ahí la via mas rapida en donde las sirenas regresan a sus tierras. No había nada ni nadie que pudiese hacer que Haruka cambiase de opinión, el regresaría a casa con su padre, a vivir una vida normal de sirena. Ya estaba decidido, viviría una vida correcta junto con su familia y se casaría con un calamar u otra sirena. Bajo las leyes del mar, la única forma de que el regresase seria para volver a ver a Sousuke.

-No te tires, tienes una vida muy hermosa por delante.- Detrás de Haruka se encontraba un chico de voz molesta, cabellos rizados color salmón, y una cara no tan fea. Es más clasificaba en "chico que si se calla me lo tiro"

Como Haruka todavía no se había recuperado por completo de su rompimiento con Sousuke, ya no confiaba en los hombres, le daban asco los humanos, tenía ganas de darle un tiro a su acosador número uno Nitori Aichiro. Era más que obvio que se terminaría acostando con este sujeto.

-"No me había acostado con alguien desde hace una hora, cuando salía de la guarida".- Pensó Haruka como si se tratase de un largo lapso de tiempo, quien al parecer ya se había olvidado de todos los ideales que iba a seguir antes de regresar.

-Nunca creí que me terminaría acostando con un chico que apenas conocí.- Dijo el acompañante, quien se encontraba como "folle con mi primera puta, Dios se lo tengo que contar a mis mejores amigos, ya no soy John el chico fresa que hacia lo que su mama le pide, ahora soy John el rompe ovarios".

-"Por favor cállate", Ni yo…- Haruka uso su cara de puta número catorce "es mi primera vez" o "de todos los penes que he tenido en mi culo el tuyo fue el más gentil, creo que te quiero… pero mañana terminamos"

-Sabes, a mí nunca me han gustado los hombres, es más me encantan las tetas, he salido con modelos a lo largo de toda mi vida, pero algo en ti no se… Siento que perdí algo…

-¿Tu dignidad?- Haruka muy cansado de la conversación que no iba a nada se acomodó en la cama para poder dormir un poco, no era por ser un salido ni nada pero no pensaba abandonar esa habitación por las próximas horas.

-Jaja, oh tú tan cómico como siempre Haru.- El muchacho abrazo al sirenito y lo rodo hasta darle un beso en los labios, que hizo que Haruka casi se vomitara en el momento.- Por cierto mi nombre es Kisumi Shihino.

-"Gracias por la información que no necesito" ¿En serio? Mi tío se llamaba así.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, murió de cáncer.- Haruka salió de la cama y busco el baño para vomitar, él no sabía si era por el mocoso que venía o porque el sujeto le apestaba la boca de tanto pene que chupo. Kisumi se quedó en las nebulosas pensando acerca del supuesto tío con cáncer de Haruka.

Mientras Haruka expulsaba su cena se acordó de unas palabras que ya ni quería acordarse. La primera vez que despertó en la cama de Sosuke, Sousuke quien es todo un caballero le dijo lo siguiente "Prefiero meterlo en una vagina, o entre las tetas… Pero aun así estuvo bien… Tráeme comida" El recuerdo se quedó en el olvido después de unos minutos, para luego acordarse de momentos más importantes.

-Flash Back-

-Te lo dejo a tu cuidado Ekusuos. Su nombre es Haruka y es un secreto pero es una sirena.- Seijuro le dio una nalgada al recién llegado y le dio una sonrisa que él consideraba de casanova, pero solo logro verse como un ridículo.

-Creo que todos lo sabemos señor.

Haruka quien detesta más que nunca a Ekusuos, un sujeto que por él se puede ir a la mierda, que si le da malaria le importa un soberano pepino, y que si fuera posible el mismo lo mataría con una pistola, recordó como no pudo dejar de pensar en él la noche que lo conocio. Claro no olvidemos que Haruka estuvo enamorado de él así que es obvio que aún le tiene un pequeño sentimiento guardado en alguna parte. Ignorando el hecho de que hace un par de días que estaba con él no le presto la más mínima atención y su corazón solo latía por Sousuke, a veces Haruka extraña a Ekusuos.

-Ay Ekusuos nunca me diste la receta de las galletas de tu abuela.

Por alguna razón Haruka no podía sacarse a ese individuo de la cabeza, a pesar de que todos estábamos de acuerdo en que Sousuke era un mejor partido si le quitabas lo de su pasión por el abuso animal. Quería engañarse para creer que las galletas de ese sujeto superaban todas sus expectativas en un hombre.

.

.

.

 **-Pov Sousuke-**

-Oye Sousuke, ¿Cómo se me vería un tatuaje?- Pregunto Rin quien se encontraba al lado de Sousuke, un chico con el corazón todavía roto. Sousuke estaba jugando con las aceitunas que se encontraban en su plato, haciendo entender que estaba demasiado deprimido como para comer, pero la verdad es que no se las quería comer porque no le gustaban.

-Te haría ver como un mariconazo ¿Por?

-Es que el otro día vi a un tipo en la calle, y no sé,ahora como que lo admiro.- Rin agarro su teléfono para mostrarle algo a Sousuke.- Le saque esta foto, ¿a que él es genial?.

-¿Ese es un mafioso?- Sousuke hizo una mueca, la foto estaba demasiado borrosa como para poder identificar algo en ella, pero definitivamente era un mafioso.

-Si, por eso la foto esta tan borrosa, Salí corriendo después de eso para que no me mataran, vi como uno de ellos me apunto con una pistola, y en el instante que la tome un perro me estaba mordiendo el tobillo, como sea,lo admiro y quiero tener un tatuaje de él, lástima que la foto esta tan borrosa.- Rin veía con dolor la foto, mientras que Sousuke por la patética imagen que tenia de su amigo se terminó comiendo una de las aceitunas, lastimando una de sus muelas ya que era de las que tenía semillas.

-¡Maldita sea! … ¿No es ese el tipo?- Sousuke señalo un afiche que tenían pegado en la pared de la comisaria con una foto en HD del mismo sujeto del que Rin estaba interesado.

-¿Desde cuándo eso está ahí?

-Lo pusimos esta mañana.- Rin hizo una mueca y agarro una de las aceitunas de Sousuke y se la comió. Teniendo cuidado de no romperse un diente como un idiota. Rin le tomo una foto al afiche mientras seguía comiendo la aceituna ajena, para luego quedar en posicion fetal y dar arcadas, al parecer Sousuke llevaba mucho tiempo jugando con su comida, pues la aceituna ya sabia raro.

Minetras Sousuke estaba preocupado, así como los ataques locos en el cerebro que le venían a Haruka de golpe recordando a su ex, Sousuke empezó a recordar asuntos de suma importancia, y eso era la mafia que había creado; ser un mafioso era más difícil de lo que creía, pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que no había entrado en contacto con Haruka en todo este tiempo, ni siquiera lo había visto por casualidad. El creía que todos los mafiosos se conocian, en las series siempre es "Tú debes ser Juan, te uniste a los lagartos sangrientos hace dos horas pero nosotros los ojos de gato enseguida te reconocimos… Porque somos los ojos de gato… nosotros rastreamos o algo asi." Y ya se habría metido en una pelea con Haruka y su banda y ya se habría muerto Rin, pero él se habría casado con Haruka gracias a esa pelea.

-Dios, envíame una señal.- EL teléfono de Sousuke recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido. El mensaje decía lo siguiente.

"Hola nuevo novato en alianzas mafiosas, finalmente tu mafia ha sido registrada, ahora debes comunicarte con el jefe de las bandas hoy a las 4:00pm en el parque del sur."

-Ay no… A esa hora es mi programa…

 **-Pov Haruka-**

Haruka quien ya había descansado lo suficiente en la cama de Kisumi se había despertado, encontró que Kisumi estaba registrando en su mochilita privada, en donde tenía todos sus datos, pruebas de embarazo, y toallas sanitarias... sirenales.

-¿Qué haces con mis toallitas?

-Perdón… me puse una…- Haruka le arrebato todo a Kisumi en especial las toallas… No eran fáciles de encontrar. Pero lo que más le impacto fue que registrara sus archivos privados. -¿Que hacías viendo esto?

-Haruka, sé que nos conocemos desde hace un par de horas, pero te amo, y creo que soy el padre indicado para tu hijo.- Kisumi posiciono sus manos sobre las de Haruka, este las aparto inmediatamente.

-¿Qué es este pegoste?- La sirena se quedó viendo que tenía una sustancia pegajosa en la zona que Kisumi lo había tocado.

-Me masturbaba mientras veía tus pruebas de embarazo.

-...

-¿Ese hijo es mío cierto?

-¿En que espacio de tu pequeño cerebro te cave que el hijo es tuyo si tuvimos relaciones hace como cinco horas, y estas pruebas son de hace una semana?- Haruka se fue alejando lentamente del nuevo fanático de las sirenas.

-¿Qué las sirenas no se embarazan por radiación hacia la persona que le gustan?

-aja…

-Igualmente viajan del futuro al pasado para conocer al sujeto que las embarazan ¿no?

-Créeme que si tuviese un hijo tuyo ya lo hubiese abortado.- Haruka saco su pañito privado y empezó a limpiarse el pegoste que tenía en las manos.

-Como sea, yo criare a ese hijo, él no tiene padre ¿cierto?- Kisumi se voltio a donde se encotraba Haruka quien ya se había ido por la ventana dejando todas sus pertenencias exceptuando las toallas sanitarias sirenales. Haruka fue bajando por las escaleras de emergencia del edificio, para su suerte el departamento se encontraba en el segundo piso, así que no corría el riesgo de morir resbalandose por ir muy rapido.

Haruka logró escapar con éxito y se fue a la verga, mientras que Kisumi solo presenciaba como Haruka se iba y lo dejaba atrás.

-Haruka es alguien tan interesante.- Kisumi dirigió su mirada hacia el despejado cielo, mientras que su mamá entraba a la habitación.

-¿Ya se fue tu amigo?, mira, dejaron esto como un chiquero, ya no puedes invitar a nadie a esta casa.

-Perdón mamá…

Haruka se encontraba en tierra firme, asqueado, y aterrado de lo que la raza humana podría llegar a hacer. Se limpió las manos de un grifo que estaba por la calle y siguió su camino. Aunque ya había vivido muchos años en la superficie aun habían muchas cosas que lo sorprendían, como los afros multi color, las licras multicolor, las mujeres con trajes de diseño de leopardo, y la poca probabilidad que existía de ganar un boleto de lotería.

El punto era que tenía miedo de volver a acercarse a otro humano que lo viese de aquella manera, ese tan solo fue un descuido suyo, no estaba cumpliendo su objetivo, tal vez era por el estrés.

Haruka siguió caminando por un par de cuadras, hasta encontrarse con un sujeto bastante atractivo en frente de un mercado y se acercó a él.

-Hola...- Haruka uso su pose de puta número cuatro "te tengo ganas y aunque ni siquiera es medio día quiero un polvo".

 **-Pov Sousuke.-**

Sousuke ya se encontraba en su reunión privada en el parque más público y familiar de toda la región, junto con el jefe de la zona Seijuro Mikoshibo, ex jefe de Haruka y ahora jefe de Sousuke, aunque no pertenezcan a la misma organización.

-Tú debes ser el dueño de la organización X…

-Sí, sí, si, el nombre es muy largo, prosiga.- Sousuke estaba con cara de pocos amigos porque se estaba perdiendo su programa favorito, pidió un batido de croquetas de cerdo para poder calmarse un poco, pero pareciera que no tuviera efecto.

-Bueno antes de introducirme…- El jefe de la organización estornudo haciendo que se le callera la billetera con varias fotos de su pertenencia.

Sousuke ayudo al pobre hombre que ha matado a más personas de lo que el animales había torturado. Y lo que le llamó la atención era que la mayoría de esas fotos eran de su anterior amante, Nanase Haruka.

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto… Conoces a este muchacho?

-Ah ¿Haruka?, obviamente, es un buen chico, pero hace un par de días se separó del grupo.

-Disculpe señor, pero yo amo a este sujeto, y le debo algo.

-Ten, toma las llaves de mi auto, ve tras el.- A Sousuke se le cayó una lágrima varonil y otra de orgullo, la varonil porque un desconocido tuvo compasión de él y le diera las llaves de su auto para ir tras el amor de su vida, y la de orgullo, porque él había venido en su auto hecho mierda, y hasta un desconocido tenia compasión de la cagada de su auto.

-Gracias, iré a por el hombre que me mueve el piso.

-¿Tú estás enamorado de Haruka?

-Sí, es más fui su novio.- Sousuke se despeino el cabello en señal de vergüenza.

-¿Tu eres Sousuke?

-Sí, así es.- Mikoshiba soltó una leve risita y se paró de la silla, y se lanzo hacia Sousuke haciéndolo caer.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Devuélveme mis malditas llaves maldito marica, por tu culpa Haruka considero más a no sé qué Ai mas hombre que yo!- Sousuke se medio recupero y le dio un puñetazo al pobre pelirrojo, le hizo una seña con el dedo medio y se fue con las llaves de su nuevo jefe agredido.

Muchos de los asistentes de Mikoshiba fueron a atacar a Sousuke, y este le dio un disparo a cada uno, sin matar a nadie ya que el corazón de Sousuke es enorme, excepto a los dos doberman de combate que tenian como compañia los guardaespaldas de Mikoshiba, a esos si los mató.

-Con mis rimas te voy a destruir, Ya no seas hablador, No creo que puedas sobrevivir, Te voy a dejar como un puto perdedor.- Uno de ellos parecía ser del grupo de negros raperos, el grupo que lideraba Nagisa, que en ese brillaba por su ausencia, el rubio estaba enratonado en el suelo de una oficina de un taller de autos donde estaban poniendole a su convertible un tercer lanzallamas.

Sousuke tambien tenia orgullo, si las rimas de verdad eran el arma secreta de ese sujeto, no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta joderlo en su propio juego.

- _Si de tus rimas te quieres vanglorear, la naranja me vas a desglozar._ Asi es puto, rimame algo con naranja. Te la dejo de tarea.

-…

Sousuke se fue alejando lentamente mientras que el sujeto trataba de sacar algo que rimara con naranja, Sousuke exilió al anciano del puesto de conductor y se montó en el auto. Los otros sujetos trataron de alcanzarlo pero no lo lograron.

Pensaba buscar a Haruka, pero recordó que no tenía pista de él, Sousuke se fue al hospital en donde le estaba haciendo una limpieza estomacal a Rin y se lo llevo, juntos encontrarían a Haruka, o se irían al cine, lo que se encontrara más cerca de ellos.

 **-Pov Haruka.-**

Haruka se hallaba tendido en la cama de su nueva presa, bueno más bien presa porque no era tan nueva. Haruka recordó lo importante que era para él Sousuke y Ekusuos, y lo poco que le importaba Nitori Aichiro, que no sabía porque rayos pasaba por su mente repentinamente aquel ser. Ah sí pero sobre todo recordó que no era un maldito vegetal y tenía necesidades, como follar, comer y cagar.

Que por cierto para el que le interese, Aichiro se encontraba en el mismo mercado presenciando a su amado Haruka coquetear con otro sujeto, así que se desmayó por la emoción.

¿Podrá Sousuke reencontrarse con Haruka? ¿ Aichiro se habrá recuperado? ¿Si Sousuke y Rin encuentran antes el cinem, que película verán? ¿Quién es el nuevo sujeto misterioso?, Descúbralo en el próximo capítulo de Flamer de Closet.

 **Notas finales.**

Bueno aparte de que recalco la puteria de Haruka. Una de las cosas que más detesto que hagan en un fic es lo siguiente.

Que por alguna razón aparente, un personaje que ni siquiera te interesa del pasado le mueva el piso todavía a el protagonista. Ese tipo de rivales los odio.

Que a veces el personaje con el que se acostaron o se besaron (o sea Kisumi) se quiera pasar de un personaje interesante diciendo una cosa de maldito cuando se despiden, y además de eso como que le importa un pepino su madre (me leí uno así hace poco) Pero hice a Kisumi mas humano, él se disculpó con su madre. Y que de personaje casual, se vuelva de buenas a primera el autoproclamado nuevo papá del bebe no deseado de un puto uke sin anticonceptivos.

Que un personaje (especialmente el rival principal) de alguno de los dos de la pareja, haya aceptado perfectamente la relación de los otros dos y trate de ayudarlos, o sea a veces se ve creíble que el personaje maduró, pero a veces lo hacen como "el chico que me gusta desde que estoy en pañales, por cierto tengo 45, pero aun asi, tú, un completo desconocido, es más, te acabo de conocer, acepto que tu salgas con el tipo que amo, porque tú eres el indicado" (esto me dolió porque en un fic que me lei yo quería que quedara con el rival princiapal, coño lo lei fue porque el era la ship que ponian a protagonizar junto con la otra)

Y por petición de una persona los puse a hablar con rimas, pensaba que estaba bromeando hasta que por fin lei uno, y vi que no era mentira XDD, soy muy mala con rimas así que la saque de internet y enseguida la acabe… No pensaba terminarla así :'I

Bueno gracias por leer :3 espero que lo hayan disfrutado, por favor coméntame, y compártanme su opinión. Y no olviden si hay algo en especial que desearían que flamee en el próximo capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas del autor:**

Este capitulo lo tenia listo desde junio (mentira) , pero al fin lo publique jue jue espero que lo disfruten ;V lo menjor siempre viene tardisimo.

Los personajes de free no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, o sea kyoto animation y animation Do y algun otro que haya aportado.

 **Capítulo 6 Encuentros inesperados.**

¿Nunca te ha pasado, que cuando estás enamorado de una persona te acuerdas de tu ex novio mientras tienes relaciones sexuales con otra persona que no tiene nada que ver con los dos anteriores? Pues eso mismo estaba experimentando Haruka en la cama de un desconocido, recordando todos sus buenos momentos con Ekusuos, que aunque ya antes mencionamos le importaba un pepino su existencia, repentinamente se volvió más atractivo para los ojos de Haruka.

El tritón se quedó pensando un largo rato en aquellos ojos que lo habían traicionado, aquel cabello que lo había traicionado, en aquella boca que lo había traicionado, en si Ekusuos era la clara definición de traición; su mente solo podía computar una cosa, ¿si Akurah nunca hubiese estado ahí, yo sería feliz con Ekusuos?, no sabía porque en ese preciso momento cuando le estaban chorreando el ano con una sustancia lactea hasta el fondo, le venían aquellas estupidas preguntas, normalmente estaría pensando en Yamazaki Sousuke que si es el hombre que le gusta, o en panqueques con caballa, o un desayuno nutritivo, o esa foto de la fiesta de navidad en la que quedo tan guapo.

-¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó el dueño de la cama, como que su mente no pudiese tener más preguntas en su cabeza, viene este a meter su cuchara con la pregunta mas dificil de la noche ¿Estaba Haruka espiritualmente bien?

Para la buena suerte de Haruka ahora no estaba pensando en preguntas estúpidas acerca de su pasado. En ese momento lo único que pudo notar es que el tipo con quien se había acostado la otra noche estaba divino, se lo podría comer si estuviese bañado de agua de caballa, la comida favorita de los niños triton. Haruka solo asintió con la timidez que no poseia en su interior; "Ay es tan lindo, debo ignorar lo grasoso que estaba ahi dentro, es imposible que alguien tan timido como él haya tenido sexo alguna vez, es como una monja virgen que no sabe nada del amor ni la pasion." pensó su compañero de cama; el sujeto se paró de la cama y se fue a la cocina. Ahora sí, era momento de pensar en pendejadas nuevamente.

Y como si fuera poco toda la pendejada que pensó, tuvo que recordar un momento crucial de su vida junto con aquel individuo, que al parecer estaba igual de bueno que el sujeto con el que se había acostado.

 **-Flash Back.-**

Ekusuos: Haruka me pasas la sal? :V

Haruka: Claro :/

Ekusuos: Sabes el otro día Akurah me dijo que le gustaba el pimiento :V

Haruka: mmmh ya veo :/

Akurah: ¿Pero que se supone que están haciendo aquí? :V, :I , ._. , :P

Haruka: Comer :L

Akurah: No pueden comer aquí ._., ahora váyanse :V, :c, -

Ekusuos: ¿Por qué cambias tanto la cara? :V

Akurah: ¿Esos no son Josh de nuestro equipo siendo golpeado por uno de los negros raperos junto a ese cubículo de basura? :V, 3:

 **-Fin del Flash Back.-**

"Así que en verdad era culpa de uno de los de Nagisa" pensó Haruka, realmente un punto sumamente crucial en su vida; Haruka estaba impactado.

 **-POV Sousuke.-**

-¿… Y te robaste el auto y ahora estoy contigo viendo una película mala para luego buscar a Haruka?- El hombre con estomgo de acero recien pulido ya estaba al tanto con la situacion.

-¿Nani? (¿Qué?) kudasain yunyirin geon dakara sorede miyu miyu koredakedesio mimaru (¿A la tipa la acaba de violar un hombre lobo?) moo seremikara soo miyu nenkara neeh (y justo cuando creí que estaba valiendo la pena haber gastando tanto)- Dijo Sousuke más pendiente de la película que de su mejor amigo.

-¿Me vas a responder?

-Baka (Idiota) claro que sí.

-¿Por qué hablas repentinamente en japonés inventado? o mas bien es una pronunciación fonica y ya. Sinceramente a estas alturas ya no se... has estado hablando así toda la tarde.

-¿Nani de que hablas? moshkashte (¿no sera que...?) estas celoso de mi japones tan pulido

-Te voy a matar.

 **-POV Nitori.-**

Mientras tanto Nitori, ya se había rendido en cuanto a salir con Haruka, ya que había conocido a alguien que posiblemente si le correspondiera, alguien que de verdad le gustaba, y esa persona era Esanan Akurah, alguien con el nombre muy similar a Haruka, también una apariencia muy parecida, pero obviamente las personalidades eran distintas, lo que importaba era lo de adentro, Nitori no le importaba en lo más mínimo que este se pareciera a su anterior amor, lo que lo calentaba ahi abajo era su personalidad.

-Te amo por favor corresponde mis sentimientos.- Le dijo Nitori a su nuevo amor en la mitad de la calle, junto con la espesa lluvia que no le permitía escuchar casi nada.

-"Nitori es genial"- Pensó el jalabola de su compañero Momotaro en una esquina espiandolos.

-¿Qué?- Le respondió con otra pregunta Akurah, en un tono firme y casi aterrador, Nitori se dignó a decirle su confesión una vez más pero agregándole esta vez lo siguiente.

-… Por favor corresponde mis sentimientos, realmente te amo.- Akura hizo una mueca, estaba más que asqueado, así que sacó su pistola de bolsillo y le dio un tiro en la cabeza a Nitori, dejándolo caer en el pavimento.

Ahora Momotaro sí que estaba enojado, debia vengar a su amigo costara lo que costara, y el primer paso para su venganza era encontrar a Nanase Haruka, en vez de llevarlo a un hospital para ver si tenía salvación.

 **-POV Haruka.-**

-¿Y tú eres…?- Ya había pasado varias horas desde que Haruka abandonó su última vivienda, y ahora estaba en el centro comercial sentado en un banco, mientras degustaba una crepe.

-Momotaro… El mejor amigo de Nitori Aichirou.

-Claro… Nitori… Aichirou… claro cómo olvidarme de Nitori… Ai...chirou.

-Me refiero a esta persona.- Momotaro saco rápidamente la foto de un ardiente chica de cabellera pelirroja atada en una cola de caballo.

-… Ni puta idea de quien es.- Haruka prosiguió dándole mordiscos a su crepe, pensando que el otro ya se había largado.

-Foto equivocada, me refería a esta.- La foto esta vez contenia a Momotaro en todo el centro, y en un Angulo completamente cortado a Nitori, solo se apreciaba la mitad de la cara de este, pero era más que suficiente para que Haruka lo identificara, ya que Haruka nunca se molestaba en ver su cara completamente, así que según él ese trocito que se veía de él era practicamente lo que solia divisar de aquel individuo cuando le dirigia la palabra.

-¿Te refieres a esta persona?- Haruka busco en su nada barato celular y le mostro una foto a Momotaro, esa foto contenia a Haruka en todo el centro de la foto con una sonrisa colgate, y en un extremo una silueta muy borrosa de alguien que intentaba posar para la foto.

-¿Conservabas todavia una foto suya?- Momotaro se sintió extraño, algo le decia que para Haruka su mejor amigo era alguien importante.

-Ah, ¿Se llamaba así? que recuerdos.

-Bueno tu siempre le dabas un sobre nombre muy desagradable.- Le dijo el pelirrojo con cara de enojo.

-jaja, es que era un juego entre nosotros dos.- Haruka mintió, la verdad es que ni se acordaba que le haya puesto algún sobre nombre.

-En fin, el murió por tu culpa.

-¿por mi culpa?- Haruka uso sus encantos de sirena para que todos los de alrededor miraran a Momotaro como el culpable, y dio resultado, uno le tiro un papel arrugado en forma de piedra.

-Imbécil déjalo en paz.- Le dijo una ancianita en el fondo.

-¿Qué? Por favor dejen de tirarme cosas… ¿uhh eso es un caramelo de miel?- Haruka se levantó del banquito y agarró su único abrigo, pensaba largarse mientras Momotaro tenía ese caramelo en mente, pero no le funciono, ya que Momotaro enseguida se lo llevo a la boca, le agarro de la muñeca y se lo llevo a otro sitio.

Después de todo ese bochinche, el menor decidió contarle lo sucedido a Haruka en una esquina del centro comercial.

-Un sujeto parecidísimo a ti mató a mi amigo de un balazo.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Que… Bueno si tú hubiese salido con él y terminaban como era debido, tal vez nunca se hubiera ido por un sujeto igualito a tí.- Momotaro ya se estaba dando cuenta de que Haruka no tenía la culpa en nada, pero una parte de él le decía que prosiguiera.

-¿De casualidad ese chico era como yo, pero con el pelo más claro, y tenía una chaqueta de mejor calidad de las que usaban tú y tu amigo?, especificamente igual a la que cargo justo aqui pero en negro.- Le pregunto Haruka haciendo una mueca.

-…Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Una corazonada, pero yo estoy más bueno ¿Cierto?

-…Supongo…No me van los hombres.

-Eso es lo que tú crees.- Haruka simplemente rozo a Momotaro y este enseguida se enamoró de él.

-Disculpa... ¿Puedo acostarme contigo?

-Púdrete Momo no se que .

Finalmente en la soledad de Haruka pudo pensar. Estaba muy deprimido por la muerte de aquel chico, ahora es que se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era, y él siempre lo rechazo, era el único de sus novios que le permitía hacer una orgia con ocho negros cuando quisiese, eso era lo que lo hacía especial.

Lo sabía, sabía que esto era obra de Akurah, primero fue Ekusuos, y ahora era el chico del cual aún no se acordaba el nombre. Haruka decidió que la próxima vez que lo viera se iba a vengar por ambos lados, tanto por el muerto como por el arrebato de su hombre.

No fue sino hasta hora y media que se lo encontró en la farmacia comprando, seguramente estaba comprando el cereal favorito del jefe, ese que siempre se acababa antes de tiempo y era muy difícil de encontrar.

-Hola Akurah.- Se dirigió a él de manera odiosa.

-Haruka.- Dijo en un tono casi feliz.- Te hemos echado de menos y todo eso, pero ahora estoy ocupado buscando el cereal del jefe.

-Ya veo, ¿podemos hablar luego?- Haruka se dirigió a la salida del local para esperar al otro sujeto. Finalmente se vengaría.

Cuando Akurah salió, se fueron a su departamento, Haruka seguía con los mismos objetivos, mientras que el otro pensaba que quería hablar de cosas cotidianas. Ya dentro del departamento era momento de ejecutar su plan VHLP (Venganza Hdulce Lvenganza Plan) Haruka no era muy bueno eligiendo nombres, apenas si sabía escribir. Que ingenuo fue su ex novio Yamazaki Sousuke cuando le propuso una vez darle clases de japones, Haruka se nego desde un principio, no queria quedar como un tonto en frente de Sousuke que era bilingüe...

El triton se sentó en el sillón de lujo que tenía Akurah, aparentemente tan de lujo que en su interior desprendía un par de diamantes. Bueno era hora de seguir su plan.

Ya en la mañana siguiente al parecer su plan había salido a la perfección, estaba en la cama de Akurah en boxers mientras que el otro también, y dos cosas habían quedado más que claras, primero que su cama también estaba de lujo, jamás había dormido en algo tan cómodo en su vida, y segundo Akurah era alguien muy especial, tenía muebles de lujo y mucha caballa en un estante y una PS4 con su videojuego favorito, y como no recordar que le enseño a follar de una nueva manera… Exacto,con billetes de por medio, si pensabas que manosearse era bueno, imaginate manosearse con dolares por todas partes. ¿Enserio creyeron que esas iniciales representaban aquello?, pues no, lo que en realidad representaba era "Verga Hasta la Garganta Papá" era tan obvio que nisiquiera sé como pudiste pensar que significaba otra cosa.

-Buenos día.- Le dijo formando un abanico con sus billetes y echándole aire a Haruka.

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué me querías decir ayer?

-Ah, cierto, ¿Conoces un sitio en donde hagan abortos de sirenas?- Haruka agarro otro manojo de billetes y también se empezó a echar aire, y otro manojo que se fueron a sus calzoncillos.

-Obviamente, el sitio es muy bueno, ya te doy el número. ¿Enserio piensas abortar?

-Claro, dudo que Sousuke quiera criarlo, así que mejor me deshago de él.- Akurah le dio un abrazo para que no se deprimiera.- Tranquilo estoy bien.

Akurah le dio dinero a Haruka, aparte del que Haruka se metio por donde no tocaba el sol, para que se compara algo bonito y este último se fue del lugar, el sexo con billetes era algo inolvidable, si regresaba con Sousuke lo cual lo dudaba, estaba seguro que deberían intentarlo también. Pero ahora su objetivo era abortar aquel mocoso.

¿Haruka abortara el bebe? ¿Sousuke y Rin terminaron de ver la pelicula? ¿Sousuke se habia convertido en un otaco? descubralo en el proximo capitulo de Flamer de closet.

 **Fin del capítulo 6**

 **Notas finales.**

¿Qué puedo decir? Ah si lo que flamee xD.

Que expresen los sentimientos de los personajes con emoticones LO DETESSSSSSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Que pongan quien esta hablando :V (jose: hola)

Que hablen en japonés, no entiendo porque rayos no se pueden imaginar diciendo un personaje "idiota" sino "baka" o sea WTF

Que un personaje que muera lo traten como a un Dios, como que hubiese aportado mucho y empiecen a hablar sobre él.

ya he flameado esto, pero odio cuando recuerdan al ex, que no es el ex protagonista, en este caso a Sousuke.

flamee muchas otras cosas, mas que todo en la narracion, otras repetidas, pero es que no puedo detallar cada cosa, creo que en este mes saque toda la arena acumulada de los meses...

Sé que esto parece más un Haruka x Haruka que un SouHaru, pero ya en el próximo capítulo se reencuentran ;m; o no ( soy tan impredecible y unica y diferente :V parfavar noten el sarcasmo)

Si quieren que flamee algo por favor comentenmelo :BBB

chau los amo.


End file.
